


今夜去偷欢

by windyswind



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: 《今夜去偷欢》CP：蝙超警告：OOC，炮友变恋人恶俗梗，及一切与ABO有关的雷





	今夜去偷欢

《今夜去偷欢》

CP：蝙超  
警告：OOC，炮友变恋人恶俗梗，及一切与ABO有关的雷

 

青年人步入酒吧的时候，正在与人碰杯的布鲁斯并没有第一时间注意到他。

这是他离开哥谭进行修行的第五年，而他决心投入酩酊大醉的粗汉角色，从面前几个喽啰嘴里套取失窃军火的情报。

不过喝了一晚上，他已经有了无功而还的预感。

也许应该先找借口撤退，再从另一个角度下手。

布鲁斯暗自思索着，突然一只从后伸来的手按在了他的肩膀。

柔软、光滑、纤细，偏暗的灯光下仿佛散发着莹白的光。

布鲁斯顺势转头，跌入了青年蓝得不似人间的眼眸里，眉间还透着几分羞涩或醉意的红。

布鲁斯不解，但仍然符合人设地调笑了两句，俗不可耐的粗鄙。

然后漂亮的青年就悻悻然走了。

不，有性格的青年才不会按套路走。

青年说：“帅哥，约吗？”

 

送上门的艳遇，布鲁斯没有傻得往外推。

直到两个人抱着倒在汽车旅馆的破床上亲成一团的时候，布鲁斯才发现两把大胡子脸贴脸互怼实在不太方便交流。

他琢磨着为了口感明天要哄青年把胡子剃了。

他琢磨着为了手感最好还要哄青年把胸毛也给刮了。

他在胡思乱想什么呢？一夜情哪来的明天。

于是布鲁斯不想了，全心投入品尝起身下胸大又腰细，鲜嫩又美好，至少比他年轻十岁，哼哼唧唧的呻吟还带着颤抖哭腔的男孩。

弄了人家一身青紫吻痕斑驳湿润且不提，后半夜干得激动还在人家的脖子上留了个狰狞牙印，果然是俗不可耐的粗鄙啊！

 

次日睁眼，床畔空空如也。

布鲁斯寻思着抛弃这个假身份，直接潜入黑帮的总部搜证。

 

一段日子过后，布鲁斯已经到了邻国，开展了新的任务。他换了名字换了易容，成为了一个循规蹈矩的中年上班族，在某进行可疑贸易的出口公司工作。

这天下班，他在家门口捡到了一个垂着眼红着脸的蜜汁眼熟大男孩。

他本想追问青年的身份和跟踪自己的原因，可是青年闭着眼睛主动吻上来，一手解他领带一手摸他胯间......修行不足的男人就可耻地决定吃了再问反正自己吃不了亏。

趁对方意乱情迷的时候，他柔声哄着青年去掉面上的毛发。青年呜咽着轻轻咬了他下巴一口。

 

次日睁眼，床畔空空如也。

布鲁斯发现青年没有带走任何财物，但总觉得自己好像吃亏被白嫖了。

 

又一段日子过后，布鲁斯为了协助某小国的反叛军而暂时留在了战区的秘密据点。他肯定全世界没有一个认识布鲁斯韦恩的人知道他藏身此处。

他在自己床上发现了一个光溜溜抱着被子，眼睛湿漉漉，下巴干干净净的青年。

“你是谁？”

青年不说话。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

青年视线游移。

“你为什么反复出现？”

青年一愣，瞪大的眼里明晃晃地写着：我找你的原因还不明显吗？

布鲁斯不得不沉默了。

青年犹豫道：“我以为你也有享受到...如果让你难为了，我可以找别——”

后半句没说完，被布鲁斯扑倒了。

后半夜也没机会说完，光在尚带着硝烟气息的男人身下呻吟求饶了。

 

次日睁眼，床畔空空如也。

布鲁斯看着没有进出记录的安保摄录镜头，还有被捏成木碎的床头，陷入了深深的沉思。

如果他说自己的炮友是个天使，应该被诊断为妄想症抑或自恋症？

 

布鲁斯修行结束后，回了哥谭，披上了黑暗骑士的披风。

天使炮友的出现频率仍然相若，有时候是韦恩总裁的办公室，有时候是黑暗骑士的蝙蝠洞，来去如风，不留影踪。

在布鲁斯的调教熏陶下，青年渐渐适应了这种强烈刺激的深入交流，虽然依然会羞涩脸红，但也学会了热情配合，甚至不介意布鲁斯在他身上用上一点小道具。

布鲁斯想起上一次青年穿着女式性感内衣，背对着骑在他大腿上，在布鲁斯的指导下摇晃丰腴臀部主动吞吃某巨物的情状，就觉得鼻子有点痒。

青年的身体也渐渐出现变化，比方说...下面的润滑自带了？...上面的水分也充足了？...胸肌丰满得分分钟埋下去就要窒息了？……布鲁西宝贝儿感觉新世界在自己面前打开。

奇怪的是，他们的H等级越高，花在做爱上的时间反而越少了。

不再是一见面就扑，偶尔依偎着听青年念书，偶尔各顾各做事，偶尔也会抱着入眠。

似乎捉紧了温暖，青年心里的不安就会得到安抚。

布鲁斯梦里的冷巷枪声也会在交缠的呼吸声里安静下去。

 

与此同时，布鲁斯也越来越肯定青年不是人（无贬义）。

神出鬼没，力大无穷，还有，咳咳，天使脸孔魔鬼身材。

布鲁斯试探性地问过。

青年仿佛受到了极大惊吓，涨红了脸说我怎么就不是人。

布鲁斯心想，实锤了。

青年迟疑又迟疑，纠结又纠结，过了好几个月布鲁斯都忘记话题了才问他：“你知道什么是ABO吗？”

“...血型？”布鲁斯思考后答。

青年铁青脸，一跺脚就消失了。

布鲁斯听着音爆，莫名其妙。

 

青年虽然因为年纪的关系，容易性子一急就上头，其实本身脾气挺好的，布鲁斯估计没多久就会看见他消气自己回来了。

结果他看见的是电视屏幕上，自称青年同族的男人在威胁人类交出青年。

...这一下子就算是对蝙蝠侠来说，惊吓也有点太大了。

青年之前从不阻挠蝙蝠侠的英雄事业，而他的眼神有时会让布鲁斯觉得，他其实渴望着参与其中，帮助他人。

但青年又在竭尽全力掩饰着自己的超乎常人。

两个矛盾的念头日常默默打架，还没分出胜负。

布鲁斯不想干预青年的抉择，却没想到，青年要么不动声色，一来就是全球浩劫！

 

蝙蝠侠活下来了。

青年——真实名字是卡尔艾尔或者克拉克肯特——也活下来了。

佐德将军也活下来了，被生擒扔进了孤独堡垒的幻影监狱。

大都会好好的，哥谭也好好的，就是韦恩集团没了一颗卫星，但卢瑟集团没了三颗卫星，算起来还是值得安慰。

唯一比较尴尬的是，两个十年炮友要怎么礼貌解释自己的舍命相救。

克拉克坦白道这些年自己是因为外星人体质的关系，需要定期找人帮忙疏解。

布鲁斯琢磨着性爱成瘾到底是氪星人的心理还是身体问题，一时没反应，就被瞪了一眼。

青年说都是你的错，本来成年第一次随便找个人就终生无后患，你偏偏要咬破我的腺体，要不是看在你长得帅的份上，谁忍你的臭脾气！

布鲁斯被骂得一脸懵逼，心想也就是你长得好看，才不跟你计较拿我当解药！

 

话都说到这份儿上了，除了炮友转职恋人，他们还能怎么办呢？

好吧好吧，其实还是很乐意的，躲在云朵里笑还是戴上蝙蝠面罩都藏不住的开心。

 

蝙蝠侠后来想，我连炮友都能找上外星人，再没有什么会让我吃惊了。

卡尔摸了摸腹部，微微一笑。


End file.
